Please Me, Tease Me
by Jemmz
Summary: Cute Chana banter: Ana is annoyed by Charlie's guitar playing. For my friend Amy who wanted a Chana fanfic for Xmas!


**Title:** Please Me, Tease Me

**Summary: **Cute Chana banter. For my friend Amy who wanted a Chana fanfic for Xmas!

**Word Count**: 1433

**Characters: **Charlie, Ana-Lucia

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, otherwise the fate of these two would have been a LOT different ;)

The waves lapped gently on the shore as a figure sat embedded in the dusty sand, transfixed by the musical instrument he had clasped in his hands. Charlie strummed harmoniously on his acoustic guitar while softly singing along to the tune of his new song with a sense of pride,

"_The monster ate the pilot,_ _it might just eat us next. Dada dee dada……._what rhymed with next?" he pondered, chewing the pencil he had stored away specifically for the purpose of song writing. The muse often struck him here, it was handy to have a pencil put away somewhere in case he quickly needed to scribble something down to compose in to the next potential smash hit. Obviously, at some point, he had misplaced his trusty pencil and couldn't jot down the words for the next part of the verse. He scratched at his stubble with frustration, trying to recall the missing lyrics. _Text? Hex?_

"How about, I might just break your neck," an irritated voice interrupted his train of thought, "As in, if you don't stop playing that damn instrument of yours."

Charlie turned around from his position in the sand to examine this familiar sounding intruder. It was the angry tailie woman, Ana-Lucia. At first glance Charlie had thought her to be quite attractive and feisty - two aspects he often looked for in the opposite sex. However, on closer inspection he could see her as the controlling, angry woman she really was. Two aspects about her that repelled, but in someway, interested him even more. The two of them had had words before but Charlie merely replied with some cheeky comment which often made her face a bright red; red with rage she had insisted, but Charlie couldn't help teasing her by claiming it was because she had an attraction to him. A comment she did not respond well to.

She stood, looking down at him, with that same look of distaste but eagerness to engage with him, whether it was to snap at him or not. Her hair was down today, and long, as her curls flowed down past her shoulders and tickled her bare arms in the wind.

"You're a fan really, love. That's twice today you've approached me. Can't stay away from me?" he winked and she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not sure you even know how to play that thing properly. Maybe the only thing it's good for is beating you to death with," she grinned coldly and folded her arms over her chest.

Charlie frowned deeply and stood up, holding the guitar out to her in defeat, "Make it quick," he told her in an overly dramatic tone before risking another wink in her direction.

"Hilarious," she scowled at him, though a tiny smile formed at her lips. She paused, then suddenly grabbed the guitar from his grasp.

"Oi!"

"Now I can enjoy the peace and silence while we still have it!" she snapped at him, preventing him from taking back the guitar by holding out one hand to push him away. He struggled against her forceful advances, waving his hands about, trying to grab and pull back his precious possession.

"This isn't funny, Ana. Give it back," Charlie grimaced with absolute seriousness, "You never take away a musician's instrument. It's like…taking away a Christian's Bible." In other words, he'd be lost without it. She pushed him back and he almost tripped up in the sand as she shook her head at him.

"Do you realise how pathetic you sound?"

"Not as pathetic as you're acting," he huffed, "Who steals people's guitars? On an island, seriously? What can you do with it? You don't even know how to play!"

"Oh, please. Like I intend to play it," she paused and he could see the fire in her expression, "No, I intend to burn it," she told him evilly, eyes widening devilishly at the thought.

Charlie thought his heart had stopped, "Do _not_ joke about such things," he said slowly, hands out as if Ana had a gun on him.

"Who says I'm joking?" she smirked, throwing the guitar over her shoulder so the strap rested across her chest, "Now to find some firewood - shouldn't be too difficult."

"Surely we can come to some arrangement," Charlie almost pleaded, becoming unsure of the seriousness of her threat. She watched him from the corners of her eyes and smiled, almost flirtatiously.

"I'll give it back to you, if you promise not to play it anymore," she crossed her arms again and stared in to his anxious blue eyes, awaiting for his answer, "And I mean it. You're not going to play this thing _at all_ when I'm around, gottit?"

"I do love it when you threaten me," he narrowed his eyes, mimicking her smirk, "You get that little glint in your eye. What is it? Oh yeah, pure evil," he almost snarled, though he wasn't as angry as he was pretending.

"And I love it when you act like you're a tough guy," she tilted her head and pouted very slightly, "It's cute. Now do we have an agreement?"

He frowned and shrugged, "Yes, okay," he sighed as she handed it over, "Pure. Evil." he repeated slowly and angrily as she withdrew and began to take a step back towards her newly-built tent.

"Like I said, cute," she retorted, "You're the most adorable rock star I've ever seen."

He pulled a false smile and held his guitar close before putting the strap over his shoulder and resting the instrument on his back, "Thanks but you're not my type. We'd have a terrible relationship. However, our kids would probably be absolutely stunning, don't you think?"

She blinked and rolled her eyes again before turning and heading back to her tent. Charlie followed, amused by her, "I bet you've thought about it."

She didn't stop walking as he chased behind her, "About what?"

"You and me," he replied.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" she wrinkled her nose in annoyance as he followed her, "There will never be a you and me."

He overtook and stopped in front of her, smiling a teasing smile, "Are you telling me if I was the last man on the island, you wouldn't be interested in me? At all? You'd rather be alone?"

"Yes, I'd rather have a relationship with the wood supporting my tent - at least they're useful for something," she replied.

"Hold on, I need to pick up the heart you've just torn from my chest," he replied sarcastically. She shook her head and tried to pass him but he stopped her again, "I wouldn't make a bad boyfriend, you know….unless you wanted me to be," he winked teasingly at her, awaiting her reaction.

"Quit trying to annoy me, Charlie. It isn't working. You were closer with the guitar playing."

He shrugged and gave a defeated frown and glance to the floor. Strange thing was, he wasn't sure whether he was intending to annoy her anymore. He found this quite entertaining, whether it irritated her or not. He stepped out the way and lifted his right arm, allowing her to pass, "I'll miss you," he uttered, a small grin appearing at the corners of his lips.

She analysed him, brown hair blowing in the wind as she stared with her dark eyes. She didn't make a move until Charlie was about to ask her what her hesitance was for, "There's a lot worse men on this island I could end up with then you, Charlie. I'll give you that."

"It's the hair, isn't it," he nodded modestly, "Or my wit and charm. Am I right?" he tried hard to restrain his laughter.

Once again, she found herself rolling her eyes to the back of her head and shaking her head with disgust, though her secret smile suggested otherwise, "Luckily, you're not the last man on this island," she told him, eyeing him as she shoved past him, knocking him back a few steps.

He watched her go curiously. He had to admit, those few moments with Ana were the most fun he had experienced than in a whole dismal week by himself. Maybe it was the attention or companionship of an attractive female (who's apparent annoyance only amused and charmed him nowadays), or maybe it was something else he hadn't considered. He just knew she'd be back to repeat the encounter again later, just like she did this time. And he'd be waiting. Ready with his guitar, playing and singing to his heart's content.


End file.
